


Snowglobe

by butIwantthisusername



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butIwantthisusername/pseuds/butIwantthisusername
Summary: Awsten is transported inside of a snowglobe by a ghost named Geoff
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Kudos: 5





	Snowglobe

'Are you gonna be home tonight?'

Gazing down at the phone in his hands, Awsten pondered what to send to his girlfriend in response. He'd be 'asked' to take on another night shift tonight, the third in the week so far, and it wasn't as if he had much choice. The request had honestly felt like a joke at this point. Because of his work he hadn't seen his girlfriend outside of passing out next to her at three am without a word in days.

'Sorry, babe. Got called in again :('

After placing the phone on the coffee table and swigging the last of his coffee, he rubbed his forehead, hoping to suddenly become energetic. He didn't know how much of this he could possibly handle, if he had to walk under the illuminated "Equal Vision Appliance's Store" tomorrow as well he knew he'd start to consider quitting. 

He knew this was revenge for his spontaneous and reckless decision to suddenly dye his hair a multicoloured graffiti esque mess. His boss was most likely trying to get him to quit, or at least hide him from the public.

Why the appliances store's hours stretched to 2:30 am, he couldn't possibly tell you. No one ever came in, excluding the homeless guy he ushered in for a coffee and some biscuits the store had in the back every night he was there, and most of what he did was clean and heave storage around. He also 2as known to answer the odd prank call from time to time

His phone went off again.

'What time are you leaving? Maybe I'll catch you, give you a goodbye kiss ;)'

There was nothing more in the world Awsten wanted than that goodbye kiss but he knew he couldn't have it. His already bad mood continue to foul.

'I wish, but I'm heading off now :( . Give me a hello kiss at 3 am maybe?'

Awsten turned for his bag but before he could even grasp it the entire room was flashing. He was frozen. That was only the beginning of the ordeal. The ground began to shake and the walls span at a speed to fast for him to process.

It was like a hurricane had torn itself through the fairy lights section of a store and he was directly in eye. Almost as if he was chosen to experience the momentous and impossible situation. Someone had once informed him that within the eye of a hurricane, there was calm. He wasn't very calm.

His stomach felt uneasy and he vaguely wondered how awful his lunch would taste as it climbed up his throat. He assumed he wouldn't have to wonder for much longer.

He pressed his eyes shut. Overwhelmed by the sickening lights display but his eyelids could only do so much.

And then it was over.

It was dark. Quiet. Still.

His eyes fluttered open only to be met with a blinding white landscape.

"What on fucking Earth," He muttered.

Was this some Bermuda triangle bullshit and somehow he'd been transported from his living room to Antarctica within the span of 2 minutes? 

Though, he supposed that the Antarctic would be absolutely freezing at the very least and he didn't feel a change in temperature at all. He supposed he was in shock, but as he dug his fingers into the 'snow' he found it didn't feel much like snow at all. If anything, it felt like plastic.

He heaved himself up only to be met with his own living room. Except, it was distorted and if he hadn't lived there himself, Awsten would assume absolute giants habited the room. He walked towards the seen only to walk straight into glass causing to him to fall on his ass.

He got up, yet again, and looked down at his room, placing a hand on the glass in total confusion.

He couldn't understand what had just occurred, this couldn't possibly be real, right? This must be some fever dream he was having. He must of fainted when he began to see lights and hit his head pretty hard on the floor. He rubbed the back of his head but didn't he couldn't feel any pain but he guessed he wouldn't, with him dreaming and all.

Awsten decided that he should at least enjoy himself before he woke up in hospital or something. He assumed the would be pretty soon as his girlfriend wasn't far off and she'd discover him on the floor unless his rabid boss figured he was late and decided to visit to attack him for it in person.

He turned away from the glass and his living room and assessed his surroundings. A smartly dressed snowman that had to be 5 foot at the very least stood parallel to a horse sized reindeer that sported a collar of fairy lights and a bright red nose. Instantly Awsten realised his location.

He was in a snowglobe. Not just any snowglobe, but the one that was placed above the fireplace within the living room, no wonder he was looking down on the room! 

The snowglobe had been simple, that's why he liked it and that was quite off for him as he was an extremely extra person but he'd been instantaneously drawn to the bauble when he'd seen it in his local thrift store. When he'd showed it to his girlfriend she'd called it bland but allowed him to place it with the rest of their year long decor.

He approached the snowman, half expecting the thing to come to life and start belting frosty the snowman and other renowned classics, and grabbed one of his twig arms.

Rather than rough wood he expected, the arm was plastic. Awsten assumed everything in the globe, excluding himself, was plastic. It wasn't as if snowglobes created of anything else existed.

It suddenly dawned on him what snowglobes did and he curiously sunk his fist into the atrocity that was the plastic snow and threw a handful into the air. He gazed at it in wonder as it floated back down towards him slowly. Maybe this odd fever dream wasn't so bad.

A noise, that Awsten recognised as the unlocking of his front door, drew his attention away from the 'snow' and he rushed towards the glass to observe.

It was his girlfriend. It suddenly dawned on him that perhaps this situation may not be made up in his mind. That this could be entirely real. He began hitting the glass, which hurt just as beginning a fist fight with a regular window of glass would, which added to his suspicions. Except the glass didn't break.

He began screaming her name, hoping to gain her attention somehow but she didn't notice.

Suddenly some else entered the house, close behind her. It was a girl, one he'd never met before but he assumed it was colleague from her new work. He filled with guilt, she was probably lonely because he hadn't spent anytime with her lately. Of course she'd invite a friend over.

"I thought you had a boyfriend," The other girl cried, "Why's he never around? I've been over three days in a row, it's a bit of a scandal."

She'd been over before? He supposed the only time he spoke to his girlfriend was when she left for work, and in her rush she probably didn't have time to recount every detail of her day to him. The concept felt off but he brushed it off.

"He's at work," His love said nonchalantly over her shoulder, "Night shift, his boss is upset he dyed his hair."

"Hate people like that," The other girl spat, his girlfriend nodded mindlessly.

She seemed so big from his new point of view, like a goddess.

"You want a coffee, Suz?" She asked, already walking to what Awsten could tell was the kitchen.

"Tea would be nice."

"Coming right up, babe."

The pet name didn't alarm him. Dating girls from L.A meant that babe wasn't an exclusive to partner thing, he assumed she called a lot of her friends babe.

He tried to get 'Suz's' attention this time but it was no use. It seemed like he was doomed to observe his girlfriend and whatever shenanigans she did in the living room forever. He supposed he did want to see his girlfriend more and this was the universe sick way of making it happen.

He watched as they drank their drinks, feeling only slightly creepy as what else could he do, and watched as his girlfriend recounted some story from her previous job that made the other girl laugh. 

And suddenly the entire interaction changed and his girlfriend was leaning over to the brunette girl and rubbing her arm. Then rubbing her face. Then they were kissing.

Awsten was struck with sudden pain in his chest, his mind slowing and rushing instantaneously.

"You had to know."

He twisted at the sudden voice, desperate for any, no matter how confusing and impossible, distraction. It was a man, about his age, maybe older with shaggy chestnut hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Awsten's breathing sped to a fast pace, "What's going on? Is this real?"

"I'm Geoff," The man said, "I'm dead, I guess. Like a ghost. I lived here, about 30 years ago and when I died I kinda just stayed. When you moved in I was drawn to your energy, it made me more powerful, I guess. Lately, she's been doing this, bringing this girl over and once I realised you didn't know I had to tell you."

"What the fuck," was Awsten's extremely intelligent answer, "Man, you could have just told me to stay back late or some shit. Not lock me in a fucking snowglobe."

Geoff winced, "I panicked, okay. I-I didn't know what to do."

"Thanks, I guess," Awsten sighed, the whole my girlfriend's cheating on me situation hitting him again, "Can you let me out now?"

"Maybe," Geoff frowned, taking a step forward, "Um, can I touch you, to use some of your energy to get you out?"

"Yeah, sure, man," Awsten felt awful, he supposed that was why he wasnt utterly terrified that he was talking to a dead man, "Just transport me to the bedroom or something, not right in front of them."

"Will do," Geoff grasped his arm and Awsten was surprised at how real the other felt.

Looking into his bright blue eyes, Awsten felt his stomach curl but brushed it off.  
_____________________________________

It had been a few days since he'd kicked his now ex girlfriend out and his boss had finally cut him some slack after figuring out why he'd been late. The situation was a win and a loss he supposed.

Geoff sat on the edge of the bed while Awsten moped into his covers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The brunette asked.

"I thought ghost's were meant to disappear after completing their unfinished business," Awsten rebuted.

"You don't mean that," Geoff replied, causing the living person out of the two of them to sigh loudly.

"No, I don't," Awsten confessed.

"Do you want me to make you a smoothie?" Geoff offered and Awsten realised he really didn't deserve this generous, friendly spirit.

"Blueberry?" He asked, rolling over to face the other, eyes wide pulling off a flawless puppy dog expression.

"As you like," Geoff smiled, hopping up into the kitchen.

Awsten felt content in a sort of bittersweet way. He was extremely crushed because of the whole 'my girlfriend cheated on me' thing but he also had made an incredible paranormal friend because of it. 

He supposed he liked having a roommate like Geoff, even though he couldn't help pay the bills.


End file.
